


This moment

by sweet_mysterie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Meeting for the first time, awkward! Liam, niall harry and louis are quite seconday, train station AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:38:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_mysterie/pseuds/sweet_mysterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam really hates public transport, but an unfortunate set of circumstances forces him to have to catch the train. At the train station he meets a good looking stranger who might just make him want to catch the train more often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This moment

Liam hated public transport with a passion. He hated the dirty seats with suspicious dark stains and the unhygienic looking smudges that graced the windows. This was the reason why, as soon as he got his drivers license, he convinced his parents to buy him a car, a car which he was still paying them back for all these years later. It was a small, old, slightly temperamental car, but he loved it, mostly because it meant that he no longer had to ride in smelly train carriages and overcrowded buses. But today, his baby had failed him; on the very morning that Liam had a very important interview to be at, all the way in town. And it was also just his luck that everyone he knew with a car was too busy to drop him off.  This was how, after 4 long years, Liam found himself waiting at the train station, cursing the fates that lead up to his moment. Liam had been standing the platform for 10 minutes, his time away from public transport leading him to forget how unreliable the trains were. Sick of standing, Liam headed over to the cluster of benches conveniently located by the ticket machines.  Liam by passed the first bench, due to the copious amounts of fresh looking bird excrement.  He skipped the second bench because of the suspicious liquid substance that was splattered across the seat. This left him with 2 benches to choose from, both of which were occupied. The furthest bench held a couple who just happened to be exhibiting some rather obvious and uncomfortable PDA which Liam would rather not intrude upon. The closer bench had just one sole occupant, leather clad, tattooed boy, with undeniably gorgeous cheekbones, who was casually smoking a cigarette. As a rule, Liam hated smoking and smokers, but he was really sick of standing and he refused to be the third wheel to the bench couple. So, by default, Liam sat next to the boy with the gorgeous cheekbones with the hope that he’d finish his cigarette soon. Much to Liam’s delight, the boy did finish smoking almost as soon as Liam sat down. But before Liam could revel in the freshly clean air, the boy reached to light another. Liam couldn’t help but look at him in disbelief, years of lectures and sermons about the ill effects of smoking running through his head. Feeling Liam’s gaze, the other boy turned toward him with a half smile, cigarette dangling almost gracefully from his fingers.

“Hey mate, did ya want one?” The boy’s voice was surprisingly soft and gentle, kind almost.

Liam stared at boy a few seconds longer than he felt was socially acceptable, long enough for the other boy to raise his eyebrows questioningly and definitely long enough for even Liam to feel uncomfortable with himself.

As a result, Liam coughed awkwardly and said “Oh, uhh no sorry, I don’t smoke.”

The other boy shrugged, “Fair enough.”

Not knowing what else to do, Liam just nodded and began to fiddle with a non-existent thread on his suit jacket.

“Hey, you look a bit too dressed up to be waiting at the train station at 10.30 in the morning.”

Liam looked up, startled, not realising the other boy was still looking at him.

“Umm, well, I’m not really supposed to be catching the train” Liam shifted uncomfortably under the other boy’s unwavering gaze.

“And?” the other boy said, before finally turning away to take another drag of his smoke.

Liam paused, not sure if he wanted to explain his whole story to a complete stranger.  The said stranger smiled softly “Hey mate, it’s all good if you didn’t want to share. “

Liam let out a breath and deflated a little, he forgot how nosey public transport users could be. He glanced over, only to find the other boy was still looking expectantly at him, lip curled in a small smile.

‘Ugh’ Liam thought to himself, he never remembered other passengers looking as attractive as this one. Liam licked his lips unconsciously, “Well, I have this really important job interview today and this morning I tripped over the dog whilst holding my coffee and managed to spill my coffee all over my first outfit, then as I was on my way out of the door, my mum told me that I had a split down the back of my pants so I had to change again. Finally, when I went to start the car, it wouldn’t start.”

The stranger had the grace to hide a laugh behind his cigarette. “I'm sorry mate, but that’s a pretty funny story. Not so funny for you though.”

Liam scrunched up his face “Tell me about it” he said with a small self depreciating laugh, relaxing finally for the first time that morning.

The other boy smiled a proper, full blown smile, the corners of his eyes crinkling. “Don’t worry mate, I'm not much of a morning person myself. Trust me I wouldn’t be up right now if I didn’t have to be.” He finally finished his cigarette and flicked the stub away with experienced ease.  

“Oh umm, why are you up then? If you don’t mind me asking that is.” Liam said, his curiosity getting the better of him.

The other boy settled back, kicking his legs out fully. “Got to be at work early, apparently we’re getting a new guys starting sometime soon and they want me to get some stuff organised for his training even though I’m technically still on leave.”

“Ah I see.” Liam said, nodding, glancing over at the boy trying figure out where the other boy could possibly work that would allow its employees to turn up to work in skinny jeans, military boots and unbelievably well fitted leather jackets .

The other boy caught Liam’s gaze and decided to explain “Am still technically on holiday, so I’m going show up in whatever I like. Name’s Zayn by the way.”

“Liam” was all Liam could manage to offer in reply, Zayn’s explanation proving just how obvious his staring at been.

“Nice to meet you Liam.” Zayn stuck out his hand with a slight smile.

Liam took the hand offered to him and shook it, trying to dispel his awkward nerves. But much to his dismay, Zayn started chuckling at him.

“What? What are you laughing at?” Liam asked feeling a bit peeved.

Zayn let his laughter subside a bit, before replying “Should have seen your face mate, was brilliant!”

“My face?” Liam said incredulously feeling completely insulted. “What’s wrong with my face?”

“You made the most awkward smile grimace face thing when you shook my hand.” Zayn’s laughter  faded, leaving the most attractive grin that Liam had ever seen on his face.

“I’m sorry?” Liam attempted, confused as to what the protocol was for when someone laughed at your face.

Zayn’s smile just grew even larger, not that Liam was complaining. “Mate, you’re too funny. You don’t get many handshakes do you?”

“Uhh, not at train stations from random guys, no.”

Zayn nodded sagely at Liam’s answer and reached to clap him on the shoulder.  “You’re great fun Liam you know that? I like you.”

Liam’s breath probably shouldn’t have hitched the way it did at that statement, but it did any way.  It’d been a too long since Tom, just a tad bit too long.

“So Liam, when’s that interview of yours?” Zayn’s soft voice was filling the silence once more.

“It’s at half 10.” Liam replied with ease, glad there was a question he could answer without stuttering or thinking too hard.

“Wow” Zayn said in awe “Someone’s a bit eager yeh?”

Liam blushed, instantly wishing he was someone else, someone who didn’t have the urge to know every schedule and plan every hour of the day down to the minute. “Umm, no not really? Just a bit prepared I s’pose?”

“Mate,” Zayn said, facing him and placing a hand on Liam’s knee, “You have 3 hours until your interview. Is it the next town over or something?”

“No” Liam said dragging the word out. “It’s just in town.”

“In town?!” Zayn exclaimed. “But that’ll only take you 30 minutes to get there tops.”

“I know.” Liam said defensively “I’m just leaving room for error. And it’s a good thing I did, considering what happened this morning.”

“Fair enough.” Zayn said with a shrug.

Liam snapped his mouth shut, having been ready to defend his decision some more. He wasn’t expecting Zayn to give up so easily.

 “Yeh.” Liam said with a firm nod, attempting self confidence.

“Yeh” Zayn agreed “Good for you, being early can be a good thing.” He added nonchalantly.

“Uhuh.” Was all Liam could think of saying, knowing that he would be responsible if the conversation stalled, but not knowing what else to do about it. Ignoring the stifling temptation to glance over at the other boy who was drumming out an interesting rhythm on the bench, Liam lowered his gaze and scratched idly at this bicep.

This was another reason Liam hated public transport.  He could handle starting a conversation with complete strangers, but he absolutely hated the awkward moment when the conversation died out and it left you unsure whether you attempt to continue it or if it was a sign that the other party wanted to be left alone.  Liam was terrible in these situations, he didn’t like overstaying his welcome and he definitely didn’t want to impose upon or annoy anyone, especially hot guys that sat at train stations, no definitely not them.  

A tinny, crackling voice thankfully interrupted Liam’s internalisation.

“Good morning passengers, just a service announcement, your 7.45 train to Upminster is running approximately 10 minutes behind schedule. We apologise for any inconvenience.”  

Next to him Zayn shifted “ Well since we have some time, why don’t you tell me about yourself Liam?”

Liam chocked on the breath his was taking “Sorry what?”  He asked.

There was a small half smile playing on Zayn’s lips as he replied “Is there something else you’d rather talk about while we wait?”

“Umm no, not exactly no” Liam coughed out, still trying to right his breathing, now regretting  his choice of seat.  “I just, ummm, I am, well, I’m not very interesting.” He finished weakly. “Why don’t you tell me about yourself?”

Zayn absentmindedly nodded his head as he pulled out another cigarette which he twirled between his fingers. “So, you want to talk about me huh?” He said to Liam, as he placed the cigarette behind his ear.

Liam nodded, his fingers dancing along the bottom of his jacket, deciding his fingers needed something to do too.

Zayn raised his eyebrow and gazed at Liam for a moment, as if trying to gauge whether or not Liam was worth it. Liam was just about to tell him not to worry, that he didn’t have to share if that was too weird for him. But Zayn bet him to it by saying “Yeh, ok, sure, why not?” with a reassuring smile.

“My name’s Zayn, but for some reason people tend to call me Malik, my last name.” Zayn gave Liam a sidelong glance, checking to see how interested Liam was, before continuing “Umm I smoke, but not this much usually.” He added with a ghost of a smile.

Liam cocked his head “Umm so how come you’re smoking so much now?”

“You know,” Zayn paused as he leaned in closer to Liam, the slightly woody smell of the cigarettes he’d been smoking mingling with his subtly spicy cologne and washed over Liam, surrounding him in a deliciously smelling bubble. “It’s only polite for you to return the favour when someone introduces themselves to you.”

Liam started, “Oh, oh I'm so sorry!” he said “Hi, Zayn, nice to meet you, I’m Liam.”

Zayn laughed as he leant back against the bench, widening the gap between them again. “Liam, relax, I was just playing with you, we already did the intros remember? So what were you saying before?”

“I, umm your smoking?”  Liam attempted, finding that he’d lost his train of thought the second Zayn had gotten close. “I’m sorry I don’t really remember.” he chose to admit.

Zayn chuckled heartily, a sound Liam was quickly beginning to enjoy a bit too much. “Ah yes, my smoking habits was it?” Zayn asked.

“Mmm, yeh?”

“Well normally I only smoke a couple a day, but when I get nervous I tend to smoke like a chimney you know?”

“Oh yeh” Liam nodded, even though he really did not know what Zayn meant.

Zayn laughed, “Yup that’s the one.” He said, reaching to pluck the cigarette from behind his ear.

“Wait, wait, nervous?” Liam asked “Why are you nervous? Oh if you don’t mind me asking that is.” Liam hoped Zayn wouldn’t mind, he hated when people were pushy with him, especially if they were strangers.

Zayn shot Liam an amused look “Was wondering if you’d muster the courage to ask that.”

Liam felt his cheeks heat up, as embarrassment flooded over him, realising just how awkward he had been coming across.  “Sorry” he murmured, focusing on the cigarette Zayn was now rolling between his fingers, avoiding looking up at Zayn.

Soon the cigarette disappeared from view and Liam looked up to find that Zayn had put it back behind his ear. Meeting Zayn’s gaze, Liam found that the other boy was grinning toothily at him.

“Since you’ve been so cutely awkward, I guess I can share with you the reason I’m so nervous.”

Liam attempted to return Zayn’s toothy grin, but all he could managed was a shy smile. “You don’t have to, I mean, don’t feel like you have to if you don’t want to.”

“I want to.” Zayn said, his hand reaching up toward his ear, before he caught himself and tangled his hands in his lap instead.

Liam smiled at Zayn’s nervous movements, glad he wasn’t the only one who found awkward social interactions scary. Catching Zayn’s eye, Liam slowly raised an eyebrow at him expectantly.

“Mate I think your excitement is showing.” Zayn teased.

Liam’s face dropped, he didn’t think he was being that obvious. “Oh I’m sorry!”

Zayn reached over and patted Liam on the shoulder “its ok, you don’t have to stress, I just playing with you.” He said with a small reassuring smile. “Ok, so on with my story yeh?”

Zayn paused, waiting for Liam to nod his assent before he continued “ I started smoking this morning because I was nervous about work you know. We’re getting this new guy in soon and I’m supposed to train him and be his mentor type thing.” Zayn glance over at Liam, “I don’t know if you can tell, but I’m kind of shy and a bit reserved, so this whole thing freaks me about a bit.”

Liam nodded, if he were in Zayn’s shoes, he’d be freaked out too. He was just about to comment on the lack of Zayn’s shyness when Zayn continued on talking.

“Oh and I also tend to smoke a lot around hot guys, they tend to make me nervous.” Zayn said, throwing a smirk in Liam’s direction.

Liam look at Zayn, his brow furrowed in confusion, Zayn couldn’t be serious, he was surely taking the piss.  Before Liam could conjure up something to say, the station bells rang, signalling the arrival of a train.

“Looks like your train is here.” Zayn commented.

“Ah yes.” Liam said, standing up in a rush, quickly dusting off his clothes and picking up his briefcase. Realising that Zayn was still seated, Liam looked down in confusion “Aren’t you coming?” he asked.

Zayn smiled up at Liam and replied “Nah, I’m not catching the train.”

“Uhhh right, yeh.” Liam said, not understanding why Zayn was at the station if not for the train. “Well ok, it was nice meeting you Zayn.”

“Likewise.” Zayn replied with a quick wave. “See you around.”

Liam waved awkwardly in return as he stepped on to his train. “Bye Zayn.”

Liam nabbed himself a window seat and found himself watching Zayn as the other boy lit up another cigarette and took slow drags of it until he could no longer see the platform.

~~

 2 weeks later, Liam was back at the same train station. The only difference was, this time his car was in perfect working condition and everything that morning had gone to plan. He had gotten the job, obviously, but he reasoned that it was a lot more convenient to catch the train in to work; he’d miss the rush hour traffic and it was a lot cheaper to catch the train than it was to pay for parking in town.  His decision to catch the train had nothing to do with the fact that Zayn might be at train station smoking another one of his cigarettes, nothing at all.  When he’d tried to explain it to Harry and Niall, they just looked at him in shock and asked if he was ok. He understood where their initial shock came from, but was it really that much of a turn around. He told them as much, even reasoning that once you give it a chance, public transport was not that bad.  So the trains sometimes were a few minutes behind schedule, but that’s why you always plan to catch an early train and it didn’t really matter that some of the seats looked questionable; you were unlikely to get a seat anyway. All in all, Liam could honestly say he sort of liked public transport.

Liam had checked the train timetable this time; he definitely did not want to be late to work on his very first day because of a mistimed train. He’d even downloaded a copy of the timetable on his phone just to be safe. To his delight the train was actually on time and wasn’t overly crowded or smelly. Before Liam boarded the train, he couldn’t help but glance around the station in hopes of seeing a familiar cloud of smoke, but of course, with his luck, the station was disappointedly smoke free.

After an uneventful train ride, Liam got to work exactly he was 17 and half minutes early, something he was quite proud of as he’d been aiming for 15 minutes. But as he walked up to reception as instructed, he realised that being almost 20 minutes early might be a bad thing. He didn’t know what to do with himself for a whole 17 and a half minutes, hell he hardly knew what to do with himself for 1 minute.  As a result he stood awkwardly by the doorway, having a mini panic attack.

“Hun, you alright over there?” A warm friendly voice called.

Liam snapped his head up and saw the elderly receptionist smiling at him.

“Oh, hi, good morning.” Liam said as he stepped toward the desk. “I'm Liam, Liam Payne, it’s my first day today. I wasn’t sure where to go, I’m kind of early.” He trailed off, realising he was beginning to ramble.  

“Ahh you’re Liam” She said smiling “Just take a seat dear and I’ll call Louis to let him know you’re here.”

“Thank you.” Liam said politely, before heading over to the chairs she’d indicated. Liam carefully placed his briefcase on his knees and laid his hands carefully over it, trying not to drum his fingers.  He straightened his back and took a deep breath, trying to calm the nerves butterflies that had decided to take residence in his belly.   

“Liam? Is that you?” a voice asked.

Liam looked up and was shocked to see who was smiling at him from the doorway. “Zayn??”

Zayn chuckled “Yup it is definitely you. Oh you must be Liam Payne!” He exclaimed.

“Uhh yes, that’s me...” Liam said slowly.

“Ah so you’re the guy.” Zayn said with a cheeky smile. “You’re a bit early though.”

“Yeh, the train was actually on time today.”

“You’re still catching the train? I thought you didn’t like trains?” Zayn questioned.

Liam sighed, defending public transport was getting old. “They’re actually not that bad, it’s handy and quite cheap. What about you, did you train in today?”

Zayn laughed, “Me train? Oh God no, I really hate catching the train, I never catch the train.”

“Oh?”

“I can see you’re trying to figure out what I was doing there the other day so I’ll put you out of your misery and tell you. I go there to smoke sometimes, something about the train station is calming to me, don’t ask me why, I don’t know.”

Liam just nodded slowly, not able to think of anything to say that wouldn’t be remotely insulting.

“Come,” Zayn gestured for Liam to get up “I’ll show you around.”

Liam was about to stand when a loud voice boomed across the reception area “Liam! Good morning!”

“Morning Mr Tomlinson” Liam answered.

“Oh God don’t be silly, we’re past the interviews stage, you can call me Louis from now on!” Louis said as he walked toward Liam and Zayn. “I see you’ve already met Zayn, he going to be the one showing you the ropes and overseeing your training.”

Liam turned to Zayn to find the other man was smirking at him.

“Liam, seems like we’re going to be spending a lot of time together. You excited?”

Liam looked between Louis and Zayn for a moment, before replying directly to Zayn. “Very excited. Oh and for your information, I still really hate trains.”

**Author's Note:**

> for more visit my tumblr http://sweetmysterie.tumblr.com/


End file.
